Joseph Alexander Altsheler Bibliography
Novels *1897 – A Knight of Philadelphia *1897 – A Soldier of Manhattan, and His Adventures at Ticonderoga and Quebec *1898 – The Sun of Saratoga: A Romance of Burgoyne's Surrender *1900 – A Herald of the West: An American Story of 1811-1815 *1900 – In Circling Camps: A Romance of the Civil War *1900 – In Hostile Red: A Romance of the Monmouth Campaign *1900 – The Last Rebel *1901 – The Wilderness Road: A Romance of St. Clair's Defeat and Wayne's Victory *1902 – My Captive *1903 – Before the Dawn: A Story of the Fall of Richmond *1904 – Guthrie of the Times: A Story of Success *1905 – The Candidate: A Political Romance *1907 – The Changing Order *1908 – The Recovery: A Story of Kentucky *1909 – The Last of the Chiefs: A Story of the Great Sioux War *1910 – The Horsemen of the Plains: A Story of the Great Cheyenne War *1911 – The Quest of the Four: Story of the Comanches and Buena Vista *1913 – Apache Gold: A Story of the Strange Southwest The Gold Series *1898 – V1 The Rainbow of Gold *1896 – V2 The Hidden Mine The Young Trailers Series *1907 – V1 The Young Trailers: A Story of Early Kentucky *1908 – V2 The Forest Runners: A Story of the Great War Trail in Early Kentucky *1916 – V3 The Keepers of the Trail: A Story of the Great Woods *1917 – V4 The Eyes of the Woods: A Story of the Ancient Wilderness *1909 – V5 The Free Rangers: A Story of the Early Days Along the Mississippi *1910 – V6 The Riflemen of the Ohio: A Story of Early Days Along "The Beautiful River" *1911 – V7 The Scouts of the Valley: A Story of Wyoming and the Chemung *1912 – V8 The Border Watch: A Story of the Great Chief's Last Stand The French and Indian War Series *1916 – V1 The Hunters of the Hills: A Story of the French and Indian War *1917 – V2 The Shadow of the North: A Story of Old New York and a Lost Campaign *1917 – V3 The Rulers of the Lakes: A Story of George and Champlain *1918 – V4 The Masters of the Peaks: A Story of the Great North Woods *1919 – V5 The Lords of the Wild: A Story of the Old New York Border *1919 – V6 The Sun of Quebec: A Story of a Great Crisis The Texan Series *1912 – V1 The Texan Star: The Story of a Great Fight for Liberty *1913 – V2 The Texan Scouts: The Story of the Alamo and Goliad *1913 – V3 The Texan Triumph: A Romance of the San Jacinto Campaign The Civil War Series *1914 – V1 The Guns of Bull Run: A Story of the Civil War's Eve *1914 – V2 The Guns of Shiloh: A Story of the Great Western Campaign *1914 – V3 The Scouts of Stonewall: The Story of the Great Valley Campaign *1914 – V4 The Sword of Antietam: A Story of the Nation's Crisis *1915 – V5 The Star of Gettysburg: A Story of Southern High Tide *1915 – V6 The Rock of Chickamauga: A Story of the Western Crisis *1916 – V7 The Shades of the Wilderness: A Story of Lee's Great Stand *1916 – V8 The Tre of Appomattox: A Story of the Civil War's Close The Great West Series *1918 – V1 The Great Sioux Trail: A Story of Mountain and Plain *1918 – V2 The Lost Hunters: A Story of Wild Man and Great Beasts The World Series *1915 – V1 The Guns of Europe *1915 – V2 The Forest of Swords: A Story of Paris and the Marne *1915 – V3 The Hosts of the Air: The Story of a Quest in the Great War Short Stories *1895 – The Break of Day *1896 – The Sharpshooter *1896 – A Spy of France *1896 – A Visitor from Kentucky *1897 – At the Cannon's Mouth *1897 – The General *1897 – My Pennsylvanian *1897 – Old Tom of Nantucket *1897 – A Problem of the East *1897 – The Red Light *1898 – After the Battle *1898 – At the Twelfth Hour *1898 – Guard No. 10 *1898 – The Indian Scout *1898 – Mercer's Best Shot *1898 – The Stroke of Midnight *1899 – Black Feather's Throw *1899 – A Plot for a Crown *1902 – The Fate of the Gun *1902 – The Governor's Choice *1902 – His Greatest Speech *1903 – The Breath of Pélé *1903 – A Dawn in the Desert *1903 – A Dead City *1903 – The Escape *1903 – Jimmy Grayson's Spell *1903 – The Man from Maui *1903 – Old Man's Sin *1903 – Prince Kailulino *1903 – The Third Degree *1903 – The Wedding Guest *1904 – The Retreat of the Ten *1904 – The Spellbinder *1905 – The Broken Journey *1905 – The Lost Herd *1906 – Carson's Victory *1906 – The Phantom Foursome *1906 – The Stolen Speech *1907 – A Deal with the Prosecution *1907 – The Insistence of Fleming *1907 – Justice Intervenes *1907 – The Last Call *1907 – The Silent Stranger *1908 – A Case of Restraint *1908 – The Lone Huntsman *1911 – How Carroll Came Home *1914 – Bobby's Twilight Dance *1919 – In Sheep's Clothing Category:Author Bibliographies